Controlling the Creature Within
by LadyLefaye
Summary: Kiba decides to help Shino practice a new jutsu, but when the insects get out of control, there are some interesting side effects. ShinoKiba Yaoi


**A/N: **This fic was written as a reponse to a Shino/Kiba request posted to the fic on demand LJ community. I should point out that even though I never specifically state their ages in this fic, the setting is several years after the start of the anime (when they were technically 13ish even though none of them acted like it). I tried to make it seem as though they were in their mid to late teens for this story...you know, old enough that it's not kiddie porn ;-). Not sure if you'd call this slash or pre-slash, but there are definitely some (non-graphic) sexual situations ahead. If that's not your thing, turn back now.

* * *

Kiba paced back and forth in agitation. Earlier that evening, Akamaru had scented a bitch in heat somewhere in the streets of Konoha, and Kiba had sent him on his merry way with a playful nudge. But it seemed that due to their bond, some of Akamaru's primal urges had rubbed off on Kiba, leaving him filled with a restless, unfocused energy. As if being a hormonal teenager at the height of puberty wasn't enough, he had to deal with his dog's instinct to mate with every female dog that was in season. It's not as if Kiba could follow suit and go sink into a nice piece of warm fluff, walking away the next day without a look back. Humans were far too emotional for that sort of thing.

Needing to release some of his pent-up energy, Kiba stalked off into the woods to go train. Given the late hour, he expected to be alone, but when he reached the clearing where his team normally trained, he found his teammate Shino sitting on the ground staring intently at a bird a few feet in front of him. The bird was flapping its wings erratically, as if it were trying to fly away but had somehow forgotten how.

"I'm controlling the chakra flow to the bird's wings with my insects," Shino said quietly, answering Kiba's unspoken question.

"How…!" Kiba asked with a start. Shino had been concentrating so fixedly on the bird, Kiba thought he had caught the other ninja unawares.

"You were thrashing through the forest like a wounded animal. If I had been an enemy ninja, you would have been dead before you even reached the clearing," Shino stated in a monotone, disapproving voice.

"You talk big," Kiba said with a growl, even though he had seen how skilled his teammate had become over the years, "but being able to put down a puny bird isn't the same as stopping a full grown ninja."

Shino gave a wearied sigh, letting his captured bird fly away as he stood and turned towards his teammate. "I am not prepared to spar in this manner just yet. I must perfect my control before I attempt this on my fellow shinobi."

"You can't practice on poor, defenseless birds forever," Kiba jeered, intentionally goading his friend.

"If you truly wish to help me practice my control, I would welcome the chance to try this technique on a ninja, but you must swear to me that you will not bodily attack me. You may fight internally for control over your own chakra pathways, but you must not come at me physically," Shino warned.

"What, afraid I'll win if I actually fight back?" Kiba said, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"No, I'm afraid I will unintentionally kill you if you attack me," Shino replied, his voice so serious that Kiba let out an audible gulp.

"Ok…no attacking then," Kiba said nervously. "But tell me, what are my chances of getting seriously hurt even if I do everything you say? Is this safe…or should we get Kurenai-sensei to oversee us before we try this?"

"My control will not slip if you make no attempts to harm me. It is only when I feel endangered that my insects begin to act more violently than I may wish. While practicing, I will not intentionally do anything to seriously harm you, so you should not feel the need to lash out. You may feel slight discomfort, but if at any time you wish me to stop, you need only say the word."

"That won't be necessary," Kiba said with a smug look on his face. "I'm sure I can take anything you care to dish out."

Shino honored him with a wry grin…it was rare to see the stoic boy smile. "I swear to you that by the end of this exercise, I will have you on your knees."

"Bring it, Bug Freak."

No sooner did Kiba let out those words than a swarm of bugs emerged from Shino's body and surrounded him. He could feel them crawling over his skin and slipping inside him through his tenketsu. He could not suppress the tiny shudder of revulsion that passed through him as the bugs crawled into his chakra pathways.

When he had first met Shino, he had been completely disgusted by the boy. There had just been an air of 'wrongness' about him. Not only did he smell wrong, but he was socially inept and so blunt that it came off as arrogance. It was all wrong, wrong, wrong. But something had changed over the years, and Kiba had come to respect his teammate as he saw the skill and power the other boy possessed. Even though part of him was always instinctually repulsed by the bugs (perhaps at a primal level, he recognized their potential danger to him), most of his disgust had given way to a morbid fascination at the alien nature of his friend's power.

Once he overcame his initial discomfort, Kiba felt slightly titillated at what was occurring. There was something almost intimate about allowing the insects, which were an extension of Shino himself, into the inner depths of his body. But the illicit excitement soon gave way to nervousness as he felt his outer extremities begin to tingle and weaken, numbness creeping through his veins like liquid ice.

With the voice of a detached analyst, Shino began to explain what he was doing. "This is a technique that requires intense concentration, but once perfected, it will make me a formidable foe. I am redirecting your chakra, using my insects to block off certain pathways to control the flow. I have sent all of your chakra to your core, cutting off the chakra circulation to your arms and legs. Should I choose, I could cut off the chakra to your heart, causing it to stop beating, or I could do the inverse and send all of your chakra to that vital organ, causing it to beat faster and faster until it explodes. It is a simple matter of aiming your internal chakra flow in the appropriate manner."

Kiba felt a thrill of panic at his teammate's words. He was completely at Shino's mercy, no witnesses to act as a safety net, and something about that terrified him and excited him at the same time. Just for this moment, he didn't have to be the big, bad Inuzuka who tried to bite the head off of anyone who got in his way. He didn't have to be a hardened ninja, protector of Konoha. No responsibilities. No duties. He could let everything be stripped away until he nearly lost himself, until he was simply…Kiba.

"This is…strange," Kiba whispered, trying to take a step and finding that his legs nearly buckled beneath him from just that simple effort.

"Are you even trying to fight it?" Shino asked, a hint of disdain coloring his voice. This was a waste of his time if Kiba did not try to fight. Perhaps he would have to ask Hinata to help him train instead.

And just like that, the moment was shattered. With a roar, Kiba buried that small, newly discovered part of him that reveled in being submissive as he internally fought tooth and nail to regain control of his body. Sweat beading on his brow, he concentrated on forcing his chakra past the dams Shino's bugs had created within his body, and with a satisfied smirk, he began to feel tiny tendrils of energy creep back into his arms and legs.

However, that small victory was soon overshadowed by the wave of weakness he felt as the bugs began to fight back. Sensing that the chakra was not flowing as their master wished, they began to feed on the excess, glutting themselves on Kiba's power until it dawned on the boy that the harder he fought, the weaker he became.

Hoping to preserve what chakra reserves he had left, Kiba stopped his pushing, praying that the bugs would cease their onslaught until he could think of a different tactic to try. But it seemed that after having gotten a taste of Kiba's chakra, the insects were not content to continue acting as mere dams for his chakra pathways, and they surged forward in a hunger-induced assault.

Kiba knew something must be wrong the moment he saw Shino's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. The other boy adopted a look of sheer determination as he tried to reign in his bugs, a look Kiba had never seen on his face before. He had thought Shino's control over the insects was iron-clad.

He knew he should be feeling fear, but something the bugs were doing inside of him made it hard to focus on anything but the sensations coursing through his veins. He could feel his chakra being redirected, and slowly, more and more of his energy was being pooled into his base chakra gate, directly in line with his groin, causing him to let out a startled groan as the soothing warmth began to grow into a rapidly burgeoning pleasure. If he had known Shino's bugs could do this, he would have offered to help the boy train long ago. He had never felt anything this wonderful in his entire life.

He could tell that it was only Shino's fierce concentration that prevented all of his chakra from flooding his lowest gate. Tiny tendrils of energy still circulated around all of his vital organs, but soon he was so lust addled that he began praying that Shino would just let go and allow the bugs to have their way.

"Please…oh please…oh please…" he chanted as he leaned against a nearby tree, his whole body arching in pleasure as he felt his body's vital energy swirling through his groin. The pleasure was so acute it was becoming painful, and he longed for release. Under normal circumstances, his control would have broken long ago, but the insects were doing something to prevent him from falling from this peak, causing him to climb higher and higher as they glutted on his lust-laden chakra.

Real panic began to fill Shino's eyes as he watched his friend writhe and shake, and in a last ditch effort to save his teammate from being completely consumed, he rushed forward and slid his hands down Kiba's pants and over his groin, all thoughts of modesty hastily pushed aside as he tried to forcibly cause his bugs to return to him through the sheer power of his proximity.

The gasping shock of the other boy's hands over his aching manhood, coupled with the beginnings of a mass exodus of Shino's bugs from his body, allowed Kiba to finally push through the internal clamp the insects had placed on him. Unconsciously, he thrust himself against his friend's shaking hands over and over again as he rode out his passion, until his release finally came spilling out of him in waves of molten pleasure. With a roar, he toppled forward, and as he collapsed against his teammate, some animalistic part of him caused him to lunge forward and sink his teeth deeply into the juncture between Shino's neck and shoulder.

Suddenly, he had a moment of aching, wide-eyed clarity, and he could taste the blood of the other boy on his lips…taste the wrongness that somehow felt so right as it slid into him. The blood filled his belly, soothing that part of him that needed to lash out at anything that was a danger to him…as well as that part which wished to mark the bringer of such ecstasy. And then there was nothing but euphoric blackness as his slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kiba awoke to find himself lying in a bed inside Konoha hospital. He didn't even have to open his eyes to realize it. That antiseptic smell was unmistakable. He could feel the warm presence of Akamaru curled up next to him, and that was almost enough to make him snuggle deeper in the covers and go right back to sleep. He felt more weary than he ever had in his life. But then he smelled it…that wrong, not-quite-human smell distinctive of the Aburame clan. With a groan, he cracked open his eyes to see the stoic form of Shino sitting watch by his bed. Thick bandages covered the one side of his neck, but otherwise, he seemed unharmed.

When Shino saw that Kiba was awake, he skipped all of the customary pleasantries, choosing instead to launch straight into an explanation.

"Did you know," Shino asked, his voice tight with barely restrained emotion, "that your chakra changes with your emotions? For insects such as mine, who feed on chakra, each emotion acts almost like a flavoring to their food. Fear, anger…desire…can all change the 'taste' of the chakra. When you stormed into the clearing the other night, I did not realize that your…energetic…state was lust-induced…" Shino said bitterly.

"Blame Akamaru," Kiba said gruffly. "He was on the prowl that night. Can't help that he has a way with the ladies. And his excitement…well, it kind of rubs off on me whether I want it to or not."

"Regardless of the cause of your…excitement…my insects had never fed off of the desire of another before. When inside of me, they take only minimal amount of chakra needed for survival. It is only when I release them to attack that they are able to fully sate their hunger. If what I felt as they re-entered by body was any indication, they have quite the taste for the lust of others. When the swarm came back inside me, they were so glutted on your chakra that the excess could not help but spill out into my own body. It was like being drugged. It was a miracle that I was able to assert any sort of control over them when they were in such a frenzied state. And I…I am deeply sorry for the lapse in my judgment that allowed this to happen."

Kiba's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This had to be the first time he ever heard Shino apologize about anything. The boy normally spoke with an intelligence that bordered on arrogance. For him to apologize must mean that he had been closer to dying than he originally thought.

"Accidents happen," Kiba said softly, trying to soothe his friend's guilty conscience. "And it's not like I was screaming at you to slam on the brakes."

"How could you?" Shino asked angrily. "When my insects returned to me, I felt just a fraction of what you felt, and I know I could not have asked you to stop, had our positions been reversed."

"You felt it too?" Kiba asked with wide eyes, a blush creeping over his face.

"Just a portion, but yes," Shino replied, the faintest hint of pink tingeing his cheeks as well.

"Wasn't it amazing?" Kiba whispered, a touch of fearful awe in his voice.

"Dangerous…foolish…are more appropriate words that come to mind," Shino replied sternly.

"You know…" Kiba said tentatively as he studiously avoided Shino's eyes, "you are going to have to learn to control your bugs, regardless of the 'flavor' of the chakra they are feeding on. If you'd like, I can help you train some more…once I'm all rested up, of course."

Shino's eyes widened almost imperceptively before he forced himself to reign in his emotions and eye his teammate with cool disdain. If it had been anyone else, they would have mistaken that look for detached apathy, with perhaps just the barest hint of disgust, but Kiba had the heightened senses inherent to the Inuzuka clan, and he could smell the other boy's true reaction.

His words had caused a buzz of anticipation and desire to flood through his friend. Whether it was just the insects stirring in hopes of another fix, or whether Shino himself had some curiosity, did not matter much to Kiba so long as he was able to get another taste of the delirious euphoria he had felt the other day, dangerous though it may be. What was life without risk, after all? And he had a point…Shino did need to learn to control the bugs better, or one day he might get into some serious trouble when they decided to go on another feeding frenzy and suck the life out of someone not nearly as resilient as Kiba.

Shino stood stiffly, and Kiba kicked himself internally as his friend turned to leave the room. He shouldn't have pushed the issue so soon. But once again, his teammate surprised him.

"I will give your request some thought" Shino said calmly, the barest ghost of smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he walked out the door.

Kiba stared at the retreating form of his teammate, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. It seemed like training would be a whole hell of a lot more interesting from now on.


End file.
